


not so bad after all

by wlwblackbat



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, basically the domestic autumn themed fluffy stephcass nobody asked for but wanted deep down, mentions of other characters very briefly, mild swearing here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwblackbat/pseuds/wlwblackbat
Summary: Cass does not like fall and its cold weather, but Steph makes it all worth it.





	not so bad after all

Cass groaned as she blinked open her eyes. The sun came glaring in, burning her eyes just as she woke up. She huffed and pulled her gray and purple polka dot blanket to her face, blocking out the early morning sun. Or was it afternoon? She couldn’t tell and she couldn't be bothered to figure it out.

“Steph.” She muttered, her voice muffled by the blanket. “I thought you said you closed the blinds last night.” When no reply came Cass groaned dramatically. “ _Steph_.” She rolled over, slapping her hand against the cold, empty spot next to her.

Cass opened her eyes in confusion, wiping away the crusts that gathered in the corner of them in the night. Steph was already up? Since when was she a morning person? And after a night of patrol, too?

Cass huffed again and rolled back to face the blinding light of the sun. She made a face of disgust before forcing herself out of bed. Her toes floated just above the hardwood floor as she slid off the edge of the bed, cursing as only her left foot felt the freezing wood. It seemed she lost another sock while she slept.

She shivered, from the cold floor and the wide open window. Steph had a habit of opening the windows when she got out of bed, especially in the autumn. She loved the cold, crisp gusts of wind that came in. Cass would never understand why, she preferred the warmth of a late Spring day over any cold fall day. It really was a terrible season right before winter.

Cass grabbed the worn out yellow sweater off the floor, the words faded and the threads of the sleeves coming dangling off. Patches of discolored yellows and one blue patch covered the sweater, so old the original yellow was barely even there anymore.

She pulled it over her head and grabbed her gray fuzzy socks from the drawer and set off to find Steph.

She made her way to the kitchen, the sweet smell of cinnamon was strong, with just a hint of vanilla. It must’ve been the new Vanilla Bean candle, or whatever the silly generic brand name was, that Steph bought the second the temperatures dropped.

Cass grinned, peering out from behind the wall to see Steph in her shorts and her Gotham U hoodie. Steph was facing the coffee maker as it made its classic hissing noise as coffee poured out into a big, round mug with the _Batgirl_ symbol. Well they agreed it was the Batgirl symbol, when in reality it was probably Batman, but who cared? Certainly not Steph.

Steph turned to set the freshly brewed coffee on the counter when she saw Cass peeking from behind the wall.

“I see you being creepy behind the wall, Cass.”

She stepped out to reveal herself more.

“I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed.” Steph said, her face covered in a deep red blush. It was rare days that Steph and Cass could have a day, or even a morning, to themselves like this. They always tried to make it special for each other, usually it being Steph doing something since she was almost always up first. Cass was never a morning person.

“Is that so?” She smiled. “You still can.”

Steph rolled her eyes, knowing Cass would take any opportunity to lay in bed all day. “Lazy ass. You’re already here anyway.”

Cass pouted, doing her classic puppy eyes that made just about everyone feel bad for her. Typically this look was reserved for her brothers or Bruce when she wanted something, it never worked on Alfred, and only sometimes on Steph. Or maybe she told herself that so she could give in without feeling like she’d been defeated.

Steph sighed. “I’ll bring it to you on the couch, we can snuggle.”

Cass giggled mischievously. Always a master at getting whatever she wanted.

Cass jumped to her go-to spot on the couch, next to the armrest where her puffy pillow sat from the last time she snuggled up in this spot.

Steph came in holding two big cups of coffee and a big plate of bacon. Cass’ mouth watered. She absolutely loved bacon and Steph somehow knew how to cook it just the way she liked. What Cass didn’t know is that Steph learned from Alfred to make some of her favorite basic dishes, just for moments like these.

She tore the plate from Steph’s hands and began chowing down, eating like the beast she is. Steph laughed and sat with her, cozying up close to her girlfriend even if she ate like _that_.

After Cass finished eating, sparing only two or three pieces of bacon for Steph, they sat in comfortable silence, slowly sipping from their coffee mugs as the chilly autumn air came in from the windows.

Cass watched Steph contently, studying that beautiful golden hair she kept up in a loose bun, stray hairs sticking out everywhere. She reached out her hand to pull Steph closer, Steph responded by laying her head on Cass’ shoulder, even if it was an uncomfortable position with Steph being much taller and bigger than her.

She hummed quietly as Cass began to tuck in her stray hairs behind her ear, rubbing her callased and scarred fingers through the thick hair that Cass admired so much. She traced over the soft skin on her neck where there was a small patch of freckles and a light scar that was nearly gone it was so old.

Cass leaned down to press a light kiss to her temple. She hovered there for a moment before she whispered something inaudible.

Steph raised an eyebrow that Cass could not see. “Hm?”

Cass whispered again and yet again Steph did not hear. Before she could turn her head Cass quickly bent over Steph at an awkward angle blew raspberry kisses on her neck. Steph immediately burst out with laughter, unable to move. Cass pulled away laughing too and then did it again once more.

Steph tried to push her off but she was so ticklish she lost all control of her limbs and instead just screamed with laughter. She was loud and obnoxious which only made Cass laugh at her even more.

Finally after a battle of flailing limbs Steph managed to wheeze out a measly _stop please before I pee myself_. Cass leaned back and continued to laugh, her mouth wide open and eyes closed tightly, almost snorting she was laughing so hard.

“You jerk.” Steph grumbled, sitting up with arms crossed, but her pouting didn’t last long. She smirked and ripped out the blanket from below Cass which almost sent her flying off the couch. She sprung onto Cass and begun her raspberry revenge kisses. Cass never once stopped laughing, nearly rolling over on the ground.

Cass was really only ticklish when she wanted to be, but almost always she was ticklish in her vunerable laughing-til-she-can’t-breathe moments after her attacks on Steph.

“Maybe think next time before you attack the all mighty _Batgirl_.” Steph said as she got up from the couch, straightening out her back to look tough.

“ _Please_ , I could kick your ass in my sleep.”

Steph narrowed her eyes, getting into a fighting stance. “Is that a threat?” She held back her laugh.

“Not if you take me to get cinnamon rolls down the street.”

Steph leaned back and groaned. “There's always something, huh?”

Cass grinned. “Maybe next time think before you act like you’re tough shit, _all mighty Batgirl_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

About an hour later of slowly getting ready for the day, Cass and Steph walked side by side down the smooth, cement sidewalk, gripping each other’s hands.

They each wore gloves, it was freezing today. Steph made a joke as they left that Mr. Freeze or some other ice themed villain was out today tearing up the city, Cass scolded her like a child and told her not to jinx the peace. But she had to admit that it really was freezing. Probably the coldest it's been since the end of summer. The wind was bitter and crisp, the air smelling of musty leaves and the city. Steph loved it. She loved everything about the new season. Cass… not so much. She was only excited for the cinnamon rolls and warm drinks. Other than that, fall could suck it.

The place on the corner down the street from their apartment was quiet, it being a Thursday and all. The older brunette working, _Janet_ , smiled at them. “Your usual, ladies?”

“Yes, and two dozen cinnamon rolls please!” Cass said overenthusiastically, her mouth watering just like earlier. The bakery was warm and smelled of strawberry and pumpkin pastries.

“Just in time, we just finished baking a new batch. That’ll be 18.95.”

Steph handed her a twenty dollar bill and told her to keep the change, watching as another woman in the back filled a big, white, cardboard box with cinnamon rolls as their drinks were being brewed.

Steph always got pumpkin spice lattes in the fall and Cass always got a caramel salted hot chocolate with a ton of whip cream piled on top.

The box was hot to the touch, but Steph liked the warmth through her gloves. She knew Cass wouldn’t wait another second to eat so they sat down inside the bakey in a booth in front of the big glass windows. Big cursive letters were painted on, backwards from where they sat, that read _Gotham’s Finest Baked Goods_. And it was true, they had the best desserts in all of Gotham, maybe in all of Jersey.

Cass pulled off her gloves and red puffy scarf, chowing down on the first cinnamon roll her hand touched.. It was gooey and drowning in the sweet, white frosting.

“Mmm.. I love these more than you.” She murmured with a mouthful.

Steph snorted. “Uh huh, and you wouldn’t even have known about this place without me.”

Cass ignored her as she shoved the rest of it in her mouth.

They mostly ate in comfortable silence, a few jokes here and there and playful comments at each other’s ( _Cass’_ ) eating habits, and a mention of something Tim and Duke texted her late last night after patrol. Everything was calm. Content. Domestic, even. Cass would hate to say it was perfect, because nothing ever was, but days like this made it all seem like the perfect fairy tale land she always dreamed of.

Cass’ image of happiness was this moment, maybe not this exact moment, but it was always Steph and her stupid beautiful grin and loud laugh, frosting stuck to her lips and the sun shining in through the window so her hair looked like real gold. Cass was in love, but it wasn’t the shaken-to-your-core love that you had when you first realized it, but the wow-I-love-you-and-your-stupid-face-full-of-frosting love you had every time a special moment like this happened. Which for Cass, was a lot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Almost a half eaten box of cinnamon rolls, two and half pumpkin spice lattes, and a hot chocolate later, Steph and Cass set out for home.

They took the long way home, going the opposite direction around the block just to make the most of the day before they retired to their bed and pajamas and Cass’ shitty reality tv shows. Steph mentally cursed whoever introduced Cass to those god awful shows, but secretly enjoyed it deep down. She’d take that secret to the grave, but Cass knew that she liked them anyway.

The sky was still bright blue, but a dash on pink lined the horizon as the evening edged closer. Cass sighed as she leaned into her girlfriend’s side, trying to bury herself in her warmth but Steph pulled away.

She dragged her by the hand toward a small stand on the edge of the street. The last sunflowers of the season were all lined up. They were red and golden and absolutely stunning. Stephanie bought two small bouquets and had them put together with a yellow bow around the stems. She handed it off to Cass.

“For you, m’lady.” She smiled, bowing down and kissing her free hand.

“Why thank you, my darling.” Cass took the bouquet, her cheeks rosy from both Steph’s romantic gesture and the cold. She could feel the butterflies soaring in her stomach. The sense of happiness from today, and other days, would always stay with Cass. She couldn’t imagine a better feeling than this.

Steph leaned down and kissed Cass gently, her lips chapped and peeling from the cold, but sweet from the sugar.

There was that bubbling sense of love in her chest again. They kissed again and again until they started back towards home once more. Cass leaned into Steph as she wrapped an arm around her holding her tight. She could hear the steady rhythm of her heart, _pump pump pump_.

Cass closed her eyes, breathing in the icy autumn air, exhaling slowly, the puff of her warm breath fading into nothing.

Autumn wasn’t so bad afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! leave kudos or comment or [msg me on tumblr](https://lesbianightstar.tumblr.com/) if you like!


End file.
